


Never Asleep

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin has something to tell Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic "accidents" theme  
> Prompt: any, any, accidental pregnancy

"Are you sure?"

The second the words left his lips, Joe wanted to take them back. The withering stare Caitlin gave him only added to the sensation. "The smell of Cisco's coffee this morning almost made me throw up," she told him flatly. "I'm tired all the time, I'm a week late, and I took three tests just in case." Two spots of red burned on her pale, blotchy face. "I'm sure."

Joe ran a hand down his face, stared at her as his hand came to rest on his lips. "How..." His voice trailed off and the merest hint of a smile graced Caitlin's features. "I don't mean..." He pursed his lips, tried again. "I thought we were being careful."

"We were," she told him, her shoulders rising in a helpless shrug. "Accidents are never asleep."

"Right." He nodded, looked at her and looked away again, trying to make some sense of this in his head. "Right."

There was a long moment of silence, then Caitlin took in a shuddering breath. "Look, I know this isn't what you expected to hear," she said quietly. "You've raised your family. So if you don't want-"

Joe's head snapped up, eyes moving over her from head to foot, coming to rest on her arms crossed over her belly. There were, he realised, only two ways that she could possibly end that sentence and he was suddenly sure he didn't want to hear either one of them. 

"Don't," he said. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." And then he'd somehow crossed the room and was standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes locked with hers. "This is our baby, Caitlin," he says. "It might not have been planned... but it's gonna be loved." 

That was all it took for Caitlin to burst into tears and he pulled her close, kissed the top of her head, knowing that over the next nine months, he was probably going to be doing that a lot. 

He didn't mind in the least. 


End file.
